Cure Me
by MukoDarkside
Summary: Kiriha went fever in the middle of Digital World, Blue Flare's team went panicked and asking Taiki for help, the only way to cure Kiriha is… Taiki dressed as pink nurse? WARNINGS: YAOI, SLASH, BOY X BOY, MATURE content


Cure Me, Love

Summary: Kiriha went fever in the middle of Digital World, Blue Flare's team went panicked and asking Taiki for help, the only way to cure Kiriha is… Taiki dressed as nurse and inject him!

Taiki walking on the Paradise Zone after he defeated Lucemon and bring peace back to Paradise Zone, Xros Heart wont mind up the rest up little bit. Taiki sat on the bench in the Garden Gallery, he found himself was….missing Kiriha, usually he always pop out from nowhere, came to save them or asked or battle, or just take chit chat to him…..

'I wonder where is he now…' thought Taiki before he slap himself and whispered he need to concentrate more at his duty.

Then he heard someone entered the zones, Xros Heart quickly gathered and prepare for enemies' attack. Unfortunately it's was Mailbirdramon, and Kiriha wasn't there, Taiki felt something odd.

"Mailbirdramon? What are you doing here?" asked Shoutmon.

"Whoou! We need help…" he said with beg tone.

'Blue Flare…. Need help? That weird' thought Taiki.

"What you mean?" asked Akari.

"Kiriha…. He fell sick now and he couldn't move! We didn't know Human disease so we need help for someone who can recognize his sickness! And we hoped someone can cure him too…." Said Mailbirdramon with sad face, usually he didn't let his emotion out to someone, he totally change.

"Fine, we will help you!" said Taiki, his habit started to appear, Akari sighed.

"Wait wait! Do you think its kinda fissy?" whispered Zenjirou , blocked their way to Mailbirdramon.

"I mean…. An Aunoma Kiriha! Sick in the middle of Digital World! That impossible! We even, the weak human, still can breath and walk around!" said Zenjirou with mock tone.

Then Mailbirdramon hit his head because he was insulted his master.

"Ooouch!" whined Zenjirou.

"But I think its true Taiki!" said Shoutmon.

"Yeah, I think he set trap for you kyuu!" added Cutemon who was cuddled with Akari.

"Blue Flare aren't weak…." Said Dorulumon.

"Wait wait!" stopped Mailbirdramon. "We didn't want anything from you! We just need help!" he begged. "Taiki! Kiriha! Already saved you whenever you're in danger! Like in Volcano Zone and Lake Zone! You need reply his kindness, Taiki, he never saved someone like that….. he was cold-blooded general…"said Mailbirdramon with harsh tone.

"Okay okay friends…" Taiki calmed his team. "I think Mailbirdramon was right, I mean Kiriha always saved us when we almost died, except now, because he was sick and we need to reply his kindness! Xros Heart can't leave people behind! We need to help him!" he said, supporting Mailbirdramon.

"Ukkh… fine fine! if you want, Taiki.." said Zenjirou

"Yeah! You're the general! You're the rules here!" said Shoutmon while Akari sighed.

"Okay, led us to his places!" said Taiki, Mailbirdramon shook his head.

"Only General who allowed to come.." he said.

"What!" shocked Shoutmon.

"You can't do that!" shouted Shoutmon. "Taiki can't be left alone!"

"I knew I was right!" said Zenjirou.

"Guys! Calm down!" he said while waving his hands.

"Is okay I went there alone without you, anyway what a sick guy can do to me?" he said. Everyone agreed with him and finally let him go. Shoutmon saw slight vicious smile in Mailbirdramon. 'It is dream or true?' thought Shoutmon

Taiki arrived to Kiriha's zone, it was dark and mysterious place, almost like in prison, the cold wind make him shivered, Mailbirdamon lead their way to Blue Flare's base.

It was in cold dungeon, no wonder why Kiriha could catch fever, they need in warm places.

" Here the room…" Mailbirdramon said as they stopped at big blue steel door. "Anyway, Kiriha want you to use this…" said Mailbirdramon while handing him a package.

Taiki eventually took the package and Mailbirdramon shoved him to change room, Taiki curious about the package, he slowly opened it, then his eyes wide.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" He screamed, he saw a NURSE outfit, he quickly went out the room and was about to protest but he shocked when saw Cyberdramon and Greymon in front of them, waiting command for attacks.

"What happen here!" he confused.

"Use the package…" said Mailbirdramon.

"But-"

NOW!" screamed three of them. He quickly run to change room again and shakily dressed the outfit. He was shyly at first but Mailbridramon keep shouting him and told him to come out.

"Just don't laugh, okay?" he said before he went out and showing his 'girly' attitude. Mailbirdramon hold his laugher and let him entered Kiriha's room, after he close the door, both of them laughed hard.

"Gwahahahahahaha!" laughed Greymon while Cyberdramon chuckled and holding camera.

"do you take the pictures?" asked Mailbirdramon half laughed.

"Definitely.." Cyberdramon smirked.

Taiki glanced at blonde boy who laid at bed, he was powerless, different like before, he seems… need attention from people who love him…. Maybe it was the reason why he always harsh to everyone…. Because he was unloved…..

"Hey hey Kiriha…" he shake his body who sleep peacefully but also sweating. He slowly opened his eyes and stared the shonen nurse.

"I…uuh…" he said nervously. "Did you need my help?" he finally asked.

"Definitely.." he spoke as he sat up, showing he was shirtless and exposed his muscular body. Taiki surprised and without realize he keep staring his body.

"Ehem!" Kiriha coughed.

"Ah Sorry!" he blushed. He look down.

"It's okay, Come here..' he said as he hugged Kiriha.

Taiki stunned at first then he started to struggled. "Its okay Kiriha, I'm here now.." he whispered.

"So how feel now?" he asked as he put his hand to his forehead, bit hot, he guess.

"elt dizzy but yesterday was worse…" then he stared his outfit. "you look sexy with this, thought.." he teased. Taiki blushed again and quickly pulled away from him.

"I…uhh… thank you?" he confused to said.

"Don't go away…" he hissed. "sit here…" he mention to sit beside him, Taiki nodded and quickly sat bedie him.

"So…." Taiki begun to spoke. "I want say thanks…"

"For what?"

"For saving me several times, I couldn't think I can reply your kindness…" he said while blushing. He smirked. "I think you can pay….'

"Really?" said Taiki exited.

"Yeah…" he smirked, Taiki felt something not right. Kiriha gently pushed him to bed and he was on the top of him.

"H-Hey! W-what are you tried to do!" he said nervously and scared. Kiriha look dangerous.

"You can reply my kindness… by become mine…" he said with humming tone.

"W-What?" he blushed.

"I think I can't hold anymore…." He said huskily. He begun to kissed his neck.

"I want you so badly…." He whispered while sucking his neck. Taiki struggled at first but his both hands hold his arms and he couldn't fight back, Kiriha was really strong and unbreakable.

"N-No! P-Pleasee...stop…" said Taiki, moaned bit.

"How can I stand saw hot and cute nurse like you…" he whispered as his other hand begun explored his body, making him twitched. Taiki still resist to moaning which make Kiriha annoyed.

He begun to kissed Taiki harshly. "Hummmph!" shocked Taiki. he tried to pushed him but Kiriha really good kisser, he made Taiki gave up, then he licked his lips, asked permission to enter, Taiki didn't want to let him but Kiriha find way by playing his nipple with his hand, Taiki couldn't hold back he accidentally open his mouth and let devilish tongue explored every inch in his mouth, making him hot and hornier.

"Ahhh… Kiriha…..hhaaahh…" moaned Taiki, he could felt Kiriha smirked. After he finished making out, he let his catch breath for seconds then he begun play with his nipples.

"Aaah…..N-no…aah…Kiriha…" Taiki tried to stop him but he couldn't fight back his moan either.

Kiriha felt hornier more and begun squeezed his legs, making him twitched.

"N-No!" he finally said it, almost slapped him.

"This going to far!" protested Taiki, he realize he was half naked, his clothes still hanging on his body but Kiriha ripped off bit.

"I'm sorry but I can't stop.." he said before pushed him and kissed him hungrily. Taiki couldn't resist but kissed him back, making out again while Kiriha rubbed his ass. After he finished, he take off his skirt, not stopped squeezed his legs, then he begun to inserted his finger to inside him.

"Aaakh noo…. It felt hurt…" whinned Taiki.

"Is okay…. Shush, you will get used to it…" whispered Kiriha on his ear, his hot breath making Taiki more twitched. He begun to move in and out, Taiki half enjoyed his new sensation of feelings, he never felt it before….. He think he does have feelings to Kiriha.

"aaah….haah…Kiriha…." Taiki moaned louder than before when Kiriha added one finger, he begun move rapidly, making twitched.

"I-I… think … I'm gonna…." Whispered Taiki before he cum out. His body shivered, Kiriha hugged him while conform him. "its okay… its okay… I'm here…" Taiki nodded.

"I want inside you now…. So badly…." He whispered hotly in his ear.

"Uhh… fine… but slowly please…" pleaded Taiki.

"Don't worry, Love, I will~" he smirked as he inserted his manhood to inside him slowly and gently, Taiki screamed at first then he softened his voice, keep moaning louder when they reach the climax. He come at inside him ,Taiki didn't resist it either, they collapse together at his bed.

"You make me horny with that pink nurse suit…" mumbled Kiriha, Taiki thinking maybe he can keep the nurse outfit if Kiriha gone insane.

Taiki wake up and saw Kiriha sleeping peacefully beside him while wrapping his arms around his body, Taiki didn't have choice but wake him up. Kiriha open his eyes, yawning then started to cuddled with him.

Taiki scared if he want to 'do' it again, Kiriha saw glimpse his fear in his eyes, he softly kissed him.

"Don't worry Love, I wont do it again….." he said "for while…." Then smirked.

"UUUH… okay! C'mon, let's back to my places, everyone waiting for me!" he said as he dressed.

"But they worried about you, not me…" mumbled Kiriha, didn't want to let him go.

"pleaseeee, Kiriha?" pleaded Taiki with puppy dog eyes, Kiriha snickered and finally nodded.

"1 promise!"

"Okay!"

"DO NOT LET ANYONE SEE YOU BEAUTIFUL NAKED ASS!" said Kiriha with Hard Tone.

'Who will see it beside you…?' astonished Taiki

Taiki and Kiriha finally back to Paradise Zone, Akari and Zenjirou hugged him at first places, making Kiriha growled.

"Glad you're safe…" said Akari.

"Yeah, welcome back!"

"Thanks guys…" he smiled, then Kiriha stepped beside him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Just want to tell, HE'S MINE!" He said with evil tone to all of them and kissed Taiki's cheek.

"See you~" said Kiriha waving his hand before he transferred to other zones.

"What the Hell happen?" confused Zenjirou.

"No, the right is….. WHAT THE HELL HE DID TO YOU?" panicked Akari.

"Heheehe…." Taiki just giggled.

THE END

Or not…

BONUS!

After Taiki traveled several zones, he received message from Kiriha.

"To my beloved Taiki –DON'T TELL ANYONE I SEND THIS CHEESY LETTER IF NOT I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KIDNAP YOU FOR LONG TIME-

I really miss you, you know that, sorry for harsh language, I can't keep my feelings away from you, I want to hold you, kiss you, taste you, fuck you, felt inside you, everything about you~ If we met in some zones, I eventually will kidnap you from everyone and having time together alone~ sorry of my selfishness habit but what I said its true…..

From Your Soulmate Only For You, Kiriha~"

Taiki fainted.

THE END

There chance I make the sequel so please reviews…


End file.
